Allure
by defyingnormalcy
Summary: "Rich, authoritative, and sexy, that had been her first impression of the notorious Captain." Hobbs/Raydor fic. Written for the ever awesome hellonheels44's birthday.


i. Jimmy Choo, black.

The click-clack of black leather Jimmy Choos proceeded Captain Sharon Raydor's entrance into her office. She could hear the deliberate, calculated rhythm as it made its way across the rows of cubicles, rounded the corner, and entered her space.

Andrea swore that the fine leather and sharp heals even _sounded _different from her own discounted, final-sale pumps as they intercepted the cool marbled floor. Rich, authoritative, and sexy, that had been her first impression of the notorious Captain.

Raydor extended a graceful hand to initiate a firm, professional handshake.

"DDA Hobbs, it's a pleasure to meet you," she said.

Andrea tried her best not to groan at the sound of her surname rolling so deliciously off of the brunette's sharp tongue. She had heard a lot about Captain Raydor; about her meticulous methods, critical intelligence, and her by-the-book ways. However, none of her coworkers had cared to share with her just how unbelievably attractive the Captain was.

"Likewise Captain, it's great to finally be able to put a face to the name and accolades," she barely managed.

Their meeting was only an hour-long affair, but it felt like an eternity to Andrea. She could hardly focus on what the Captain had been saying, because spurting out of those fabulous Jimmy Choos were the finest, smoothest pair of legs Andrea had ever seen. Her imagination was running wild with images of those very legs wrapped around her, those very heels pressing into the flesh of her lower back.

"Well, I've disrupted your afternoon enough as it is. But I wanted the chance to meet with you face to face before our departments began collaborating more often," Captain Raydor said. "I look forward to working with you DDA Hobbs, I must say, your reputation in the courtroom has me rather excited to be collaborating with you."

Andrea stood from behind her desk and opened her office door for the Captain. "Thank you Captain Raydor, and I must say, that your reputation in the interrogation room has me rather eager to be joining forces with you as well," she said.

Captain Raydor offered her a grin and another firm handshake before she exited Andrea's office.

The delicious sound of the Captain's heels colliding with the flooring rang in Andrea's ears the rest of the day.

ii. Hermes, burgundy.

The scarf was a louder print than Andrea would have thought Captain Raydor would be comfortable wearing, but it was paired beautifully with a deep crimson blazer and black pencil skirt. The burgundy, with accents of deep blue, terra cotta, and magenta were tied meticulously around the Captain's slender, elegant neck.

"Did I spill my coffee?" Raydor's inquiry woke Andrea from her fantasy about scarves and beautiful colours and decadent silk and how soft Sharon Raydor's skin might be in comparison.

"Pardon?" Andrea asked nervously. She sat up a little straighter in her chair and met Raydor's eyes.

"You keep staring at my jacket. Did I spill something?" she repeated, patiently, and perhaps a little amusedly.

"Oh, no. Not at all. I…your scarf is lovely. I was just trying to figure out the pattern," Andrea explained hastily.

Captain Raydor grinned at her. Slowly, she placed her pen back on her desk and reached up to untie the delicate fabric from her neck. She then handed it over to Andrea for inspection.

"It's kind of a geometric pattern," Raydor explained. "I prefer that over floral or animal prints, which tend to be more common."

Andrea took the offered scarf and noted that the fabric was still warm from being secured around Raydor's neck. Her spicy perfume lingered on the fabric and Andrea secretly hoped that it would linger on her hands for the rest of the day.

"It's gorgeous," Andrea complimented. She handed it back and watched, mesmerized, as Raydor tied it efficiently without the use of a mirror.

"Thank you," she said as she picked her pen up again and returned to the case files in front of them.

iii. Kate Spade, bluebell.

Bi-weekly lunches had suddenly become a _thing _between them. It had started with Captain Raydor, now simply _Sharon_, insisting that they try a little bistro around the corner from their offices. That had been eight months ago, and ever since, nearly every other week (and once and a while, on the weekend) the two of them met at the trendy spot for lunch.

"I am so sorry that I'm late," Sharon apologized as she breezed by and helped herself to the empty chair across from Andrea.

"No worries. I ordered for us already," Andrea said.

"Oh thank you. I'm _starving_;we caught a double homicide, officer-involved shooting at 5:00am and I haven't had the chance to break since I came in early this morning."

Sharon hung her gorgeous Kate Spade bag over her chair. The supple crosshatched leather bag stood out proudly in sea of inferior purses around it, including Andrea's own six-year old bag. Andrea's mouth practically watered as she eyed the gold embossed signature on the striking blue of the bag; 'bluebell' was the name of the hue, she recalled seeing the name several times as she stalked the bag online.

Sharon noticed where Andrea's eyes were focused and chuckled. "You should have this bag, not me. It matches your eyes perfectly," she said. She unhooked the bag from her chair and held it up to Andrea's face. "Hmmm, your eyes are still bluer. But the bag is close," she said.

Sharon missed the deep crimson of Andrea's cheeks as she placed the bag back on her chair.

"Well, then I don't want to hear any complaints if that work of art suddenly grows a pair of legs and finds its way to my home," Andrea teased. "After all, you yourself said that it belongs with me."

Sharon chuckled. "I still am rather fond of it Counselor, maybe we can compromise? We'll share it?"

"But it matches my eyes," Andrea said, she then batted her eyelashes dramatically causing Sharon to giggle, then blush and bite her lip. Andrea felt the mood between them shift.

"No, I said that it nearly matches. Your eyes are a much more beautiful colour," Sharon said. She cleared her throat and nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to share it then," Andrea said, hoping to patch up the bit of awkwardness between them.

iv. Lululemon, purple.

Andrea's first thought when Sharon met her that morning was that her friend must have come from seriously old money because even her workout clothing was stupidly expensive.

"You ready to get your ass handed to you?" Sharon asked playfully as the two women exited Andrea's car at the base of the mountain and surveyed the hiking trail ahead of them.

"I'll have you know that not only do I have the advantage of age on my side, but I am very competitive. You're going down Raydor," Andrea countered.

Sharon swept her hair up in an efficient and alluring ponytail and shot Andrea a triumphant grin. "We'll see about that Hobbs."

An hour in and Andrea was starting to wonder if Sharon's generous bank account allowed her to afford steroids or endurance and performance enhancing drugs of some kind because the 58-year old was hiking in circles around her.

"We should…hydrate. Take a quick…break," Andrea panted.

Sharon paused and placed her hands on her hips, her skin glowed with perspiration but the dark purple of her tank top remained dry. Andrea could feel her own shirt clinging to her sweaty back and chest; she must look like a mess compared to Sharon.

"What happened to that 'I have youth on my side' speech you gave earlier?" Sharon teased, but she sat down and patted the ground next to her.

"I was wrong. Ass kicked," Andrea panted as she sat down next to the brunette. "I don't remember this trail being so steep. Fuck," she groaned.

"We'll turn around after we rest up. The last thing I need is for you to kill yourself on this hike," Sharon said very seriously.

"No…keep going," Andrea insisted.

Sharon looked at her companion with a raised eyebrow. "Andrea, you look like you're going to drop dead if we climb any higher. It's fine, we'll tackle it again another weekend."

Andrea looked at Sharon guiltily. "I planned this today so you'd have a break. Rusty's out of emergency care now and I wanted you to have an afternoon off," she explained quietly.

Sharon opened her mouth then closed it; she lowered her head shyly and tried to speak again. "Thank you, that's very thoughtful of you," she said.

"He's a good kid, but, well, you need a break, too. He's a lot of work. My brother and sister-in-law are foster parents and they take in kids like Rusty all the time. I know how draining it can be if you don't give yourself a chance to regroup." Andrea's breathing had returned to normal and she risked meeting Sharon's gaze.

She couldn't quite place how Sharon was looking at her; it was a mixture of surprise, gratitude, and…something else. "Thank you, for letting me regroup," she said softly.

Andrea dared to reach out and cover Sharon's hand with her own. "Anytime," she responded, just as softly.

v. Prada, amber.

Andrea never really cared for expensive fragrances; in fact she used mostly unscented products herself as a courtesy to those who were sensitive to fragrances. She, however, did allow herself the indulgence of a citrus-scented lotion, which was subtle enough that she could wear it around fragrance-sensitive coworkers.

Sharon Raydor wore Amber by Prada, Andrea could discern the scent from down a long corridor. The hints of patchouli oil, tonka bean, musk, sandalwood, and vanilla absolute made the blonde's mouth water.

Whenever Sharon flipped her hair over her shoulder, Andrea would get dizzy from the whiff of the scent; mixed with Sharon's natural body chemistry, the combination was hypnotizing. She wanted to nuzzle the smooth skin of Sharon's neck, to seek out the scented pulse point and drown in that scent.

Sharon sat next to her on her leather sofa; with her drink in hand, hair tossed over her shoulder, she was radiant. Her laughter rang through Andrea's condo and caused a deep ache to settle low in Andrea's belly.

"It's only been a few months and already Rusty is finding excuses to go out on the weekend with friends over spending time with me," Sharon said this as a joke, but the humor died before it could reach her eyes.

Andrea shifted closer to Sharon. "He's never had a normal social life before, it's natural for him to want to start exploring that," she said, trying to reassure her friend.

Sharon shrugged. "I suppose you're right. It's just…it was nice to feel needed again." Her words carried a million different meanings and regrets all at once.

Andrea decided to take a risk; she placed her own glass on her coffee table so she could cup Sharon's face. "You are needed, I need you," she licked her lips and prayed that Sharon wouldn't shoot her for invading her personal space like this.

Sharon closed the distance between them and hummed as their lips touched. It lasted just a few precious moments, but both women were dizzy from the sensation as they parted.

"I think I should go home now," Sharon said, very clearly, very quietly.

vi. La Perla, lilac.

It had been almost four hours since Sharon had left her condo and Andrea was surprised to be answering the insistent knocking at her door.

She was even more surprised to find Sharon Raydor standing before her for a second time that evening.

"We were drinking, you had three glasses of wine and I had almost a full glass. I didn't want…I need you too. And I didn't want to say that in case you were intoxicated and… " Sharon trailed off.

Andrea cupped her face again and kissed her, longer, firmer, and sweeter this time.

"I'm sober," Andrea promised against Sharon's trembling lips.

"Rusty is home now, he's sleeping," Sharon whispered.

"Would you like to come inside?" Andrea asked carefully.

"I'd like to stay the night," Sharon said.

Andrea's bed draped a simple white duvet, which contrasted beautifully with the espresso-brown of her furniture. Her decorating tastes were simple, clean, and modern; Sharon felt strangely at home standing in front of her bed.

Andrea nervously crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Um, we don't have to... "

"I want to. I've wanted this for a long time," Sharon affirmed.

Andrea let out a breath. "Me too."

Slowly, Sharon began to unbutton her crimson blouse; she discarded the item on Andrea's floor and took a step closer to the trembling blonde.

Andrea caressed Sharon's hips, her eyes traced the edge of the delicate, lilac coloured bra that encased Sharon's generous bust. Her fingertips traveled up Sharon's side to cup her breasts and she groaned at the feel of their weight in her palms.

"La Perla?" Andrea chuckled, she couldn't help it.

Sharon shrugged. "I bought it for you. I finally noticed how you always look at me when we're alone. I had hoped that you might like it."

Andrea brushed her hair aside and leaned forward to nuzzle her warm, soft, neck. "I love it," she groaned against Sharon's pulse point.

Sharon grasped Andrea's wrists and guided them around the back of her bra. "Get it off of me, now," she commanded softly.

Andrea was more than ready to oblige.

Inches of porcelain skin, scattered with freckles, became visible as Andrea slowly peeled the expensive fabric from Sharon's body. Lips sought out the soft skin, pouring nearly two years' worth of pent up longing, desire, and growing affection into the caresses against Sharon's body.

Sharon tugged desperately at the hem of Andrea's shirt. "Take this off, please, I need to feel you," she pleaded.

Andrea separated from Sharon for a moment to whip her shirt and bra off in one fluid movement. She brought their bodies together again and both women groaned as heated skin met for the first time. Their touches turned from hesitant and teasing to frantic and purposeful; clothing was discarded carelessly, instructions were panted through barely separated lips. They fell, willingly, onto the bed and lost all sense of time and place as the heat between them rose to a boiling point, consuming them entirely.

Later, they reclined against Andrea's no-longer crisp sheets and indulged in more lingering caresses and kisses, ones that their needy, wanton lovemaking hadn't had the time for. Sharon curled her body against Andrea's side and delighted in the feather-light caresses that her new lover bestowed along her back and arms.

Andrea caught sight of the lilac lace bra and panties (she had been delighted to discover that they were a set) scattered along with Sharon's blouse and jeans on her floor, and smiled.

Sharon felt the laughter bubbling up in Andrea's chest and kissed along her collarbone.

"You know, it's bad manners to laugh at a naked woman in bed," Sharon teased.

Andrea drew Sharon up for a kiss so sweet it took her breath away.

"I would never laugh at you. Laugh at the overly complicated circumstances which brought us here? Absolutely, I'll laugh at that," Andrea said.

Sharon shifted against Andrea nervously. "And now that we are here?"

"There's nowhere else that I'd rather be," Andrea said.

Generous, multi-faceted, gorgeous, confident, kind, loving, sweet, and even a little shy; these were the qualities that Sharon had finally shared with Andrea. Andrea knew they would be making a lasting impression on her.


End file.
